Last Meeting
by Ebry-K
Summary: Cinta 2 kakak beradik kembar harus pupus kita pria yang sama-sama mereka cintai harus pergi setelah sekian lama.. dan disaat yang menyedihkan itu pula cinta akhirnya terungkap.. Bisakah cinta mereka bersatu atau saat itu juga menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka


p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Hari Bahagia yang mengecewakan. Kebahagiaanku untuk hidup lebih lama terampas begitu saja. Kulihat kedua gadis yang sangat kucintai menangis sejadinya sambil mengguncang tubuh lemah seseorang dipangkuan mereka. Aku tau siapa dia. Karena dia adalah aku… "/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Last Meetingbr /- Febri Ksvin Present -/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Cast :br /Lay (EXO) a.k.a Kang Jungwoobr /Suzy (Miss A) a.k.a Han Sorabr /Seohyun (SNSD) a.k.a Han Yora/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Genre :br /Triangel Love, Sad, Angst/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Rate :br /All Rate (Free Rate)/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Length :br /Drabble / Ficlet/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Words / Summary :br /| It's Okay. But.. I'm Sorrybr /If I will leave you now..br /I'm Sorry..br /I Love you two…. |/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Let's Reading All^^/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Perasaan beberapa orang sedang merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Wajah mereka yang berseri-seri membuat semuanya tampak transparent. Ya.. Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia karena sepasang gadis cantik akan jauh lebih dewasa. Mereka hari ini berulang tahun. Hari yang sama dengan kelahiran mereka berdua. Wajah cantik mereka terlihat sangat anggun dibalik make up diwajah mereka. Dengan Dress putih yang sama membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa dibedakan. Mungkin hanya jika mereka berbicara saja maka akan terlihat perbedaannya./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Sang kakak yang bersuara merdu bak golden voice itu memakai baju dress putih dengan tali berbentuk Pita dipinggang kiri. Sedangkan SiAdik yang berwajah sedikit tampak lebih lugu memakai baju dress putih yang sama. Hanya saja, pitanya berada dipinggang kanan./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka melayani tamu yang datang dan mengajak mereka mengobrol sampai acara akan dimulai./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Langkahan sepatu didengar itu biasa. Tapi tidak dengan yang datang. Ya, sesosok lelaki tampan dengan tuxedo abu-abu, kemeja berwarna hitam dangan 2 kancing atas sedikit dibuka hingga menampilkan baju putih didalamnya yang memperlihatkan sifatnya yang manis dan rama juga simple.. namun tetap tampak elegan./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Annyeong…", sapanya Ramahbr /"Ann… Jungwoo Oppa!", belum salah satu dari kedua gadis cantik yang memiliki suara emas itu melanjutkan sapaannya ia langsung berteriak senang lalu berhambur kearah lelaki bernama Jungwoo itu. Tak peduli teriakkannya tadi mengejutkan semua orang sampai-sampai mereka menggeleng-geleng sekaligus senang dengan kehadiran lelaki itu./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Sudah lama tak bertemu ya^^", Ucap Jungwoo lagibr /"Ya!.. Oppa!, kenapa baru datang sekarang?", Tanya wanita bersuara lembut itu lalu /"Ah.. Mianhaeyo.. Oppa banyak urusan mendadak.", Jawabnya jujur. "tunggu.. yang mana Sora dan yang mana Yora?", Tanya Jungwoobr /"Yang berteriak tadi itu aku, Sora!"br /"Aku Yora!", Sambung Yorabr /"Baju sama, semua sama. Aku jadi tidak tau .. hehehe", Ucap Jungwoo sambil cengengesan/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Pita kanan aku!", Ucap Yora cemberutbr /"berarti yang Kiri Sora?", Tanya Jungwoo dengan nada mengejek membuat kedua Gadis cantik didepannya membelakanginya dengan serentakbr /"memang tak ada yang berbeda!"br /"Ya!.. Oppa!.. Kau menjengkelkan!", Gerutu mereka dengan bersamaan kembalibr /"Iya.. iya.. Mianhaeyo..", Ucap Jungwoo mengalah lalu menggandeng kedua gadis bernama Sora dan Yora itu kearah kerumunan orang yang berdiri didepan kue ulang tahun kedua gadis itu./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Suara semua orang yang menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday dengan serentak..br /"saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida… saranghaneun … Sora-ya saengil chukha hamnida".br /Lalu dilanjutkan dengan menyebut nama Yora sang /"saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida… saranghaneun … Yora-ya saengil chukha hamnida"./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Acara sudah selesai. Sudah banyak yang segera pulang untuk mengurusi kegiatannya yang lain. Jungwoo bersama Sora dan Yora masih asik berbagi cerita masing-masing./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Oppa.. Kami sangat merindukanmu!", Ucap Yora manja sedikit cemasbr /"Jinjayo?", Tanya Jungwoo tak percaya dengan keluguan Yorabr /"Ne", Sambung Sora dengan menaikkan bahunya menandakan bahwa itu bisa jadi 'Tidak' atau 'Ya'. Dan mungkin kata yang tepat adalah 'Mungkin'./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Oppa.. kau masih lama disinikan?", Tanya Sora. Jungwoo hanya menganggukbr /"Oppa.. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan", Kini giliran Yora yang berbicara dengan sedikit ragu. Itu membuat Jungwoo dan Sora heranbr /"Kau tidak cerita padaku?!", Ucap Sora merajukbr /"Ah.. Mianhaeyo Eonnie.. Aku takut untuk menceritakannya!", Balas Yora membuat Sora dan Jungwoo /"Ayolah ceritakan!", Bujuk Jungwoo/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Aku.. aku..", Ucap Yora gugupbr /"Ya.. Mwonde?", Tanya Sorabr /"Aku bermimpi Oppa tertabrak", Ucapnya , Jungwoo dan Sora makin mengkerutkan keningnyabr /"Bicaralah yang jelas", Suruh Sora/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"In Yora's Dream../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Eonnie.. Baju yang mana yang kau kenakan?", Tanya Yorabr /"Kita pakai yang kembar itu saja", Suruh Sorabr /"Yang putih ini atau yang merah?"br /"Yang Putih!"br /"Oke..", Yora mengambil baju itu/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Setelah mereka berdua selesai mereka berdua turun tangga dan berbincang dengan seseorang yang datang pada mereka sambil mengucapkan Ucapan 'Happy Birthday'/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Tiba-tiba ada suara seorang lelaki tampan dengan tuxedo abu-abu, kemeja berwarna hitam dangan 2 kancing atas sedikit dibuka hingga menampilkan baju putih didalamnya./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Sora lalu meneriakki nama lelaki itu "Jungwo!"./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Lalu mereka berbincang sambil bercanda bertiga dan mengingat masa lalu mereka./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Jungwoo terlihat sangat cemas lalu meminta untuk pulang cepat. Karena linglung atau tak sadar, Mobil besar berwarna Silver itu menghantam tubuh Jungwoo dengan keras hingga membuat lelaki tampan itu terlempar jauh dari tempat ia tertabrak. Tubuhnya tertuai banyak darah./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Dua gadis cantik, Sora dan Yora datang sambil menangis dan memangku lelaki yang perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya dan…/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Yora's dream is END/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Lalu..", Ucap Yora terhentibr /"Lalu apa Yora?", Tanya Sora panicbr /"Aku tidak tahu!. Yang jelas aku tersentak bangun", Lanjutnya/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Kenapa kejadiannya begitu mirip dengan mimpimu?", Tanya Sorabr /"Sudahlah.. mungkin itu hanya hanyalanmu Yora!.. mana mungkin mimpi seperti itu menjadi kenyataan. Buktinya kita tidak membincangkan tentang Masalalu kita!", Jungwoo mencoba untuk membuat suasana tenang./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Tttttrrr… Trrrrrttttttttt…. Bunyi Handphone Jungwoo menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Yeobeoseo?",br /"…."br /"Mwo?.. Ya!.. tidak mungkin!",br /"…"br /"Baiklah aku akan kesana!". Jungwoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu pamit untuk segera pulang./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Mianhaeyo.. aku harus kembali kekantor. Gudang dibawa kantor terbakar!", Ucap Jungwoo panicbr /"Ap-apa?.. bagaimana bisa?", Tanya Sorabr /"Op-oppa…", Sura Yora terdengar lemahbr /"Wae Yora?", Tanya Jungwoobr /"Oppa disini saja.. jangan pergi!", Mohon Yorabr /"Tidak Yora. Oppa harus kesana sekarang. Ini gawat!", Balas Jungwoobr /"Andwae..", Kini suara Yora menjadi parau.. sepertinya ia menangis. Jungwoo menghampiri Yora lalu menghapus air mata yang jatuh dipipi putih /"Tenang.. takkan terjadi apa-apa pada Oppa.. Oke?!", Ucap Jungwoo lalu pergi./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Eonni.. Bagaimana ini..", Tanya Yorabr /"Wae Yora?"br /"Kalau mimpiku kenyataan bagaimana?". Sora melangkah menuju Yora dan /"It's Okay.. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa . Oke!". Yora hanya mengangguk dalam pelukkan Sora. Sampai suara keras dan teriakkan beberapa orang mengejutkan Sora dan Yora hingga mereka berhamburan keluar/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Kenapa ini bisa terjadi.. Aiishhh!", Gerutu Jungwoo dengan wajah cemas Jungwoo melihat sekitar dan melangkah maju untuk menyebrang jalan namun, lagi-lagi Handphonenya bordering./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Yeobeoseo?"br /"…"br /"Iya Iya.. aku segera kesana sekarang. Selamatkan dulu para pekerja"br /"…."br /"Iya.. aku akan segera datang dan waktu 20 menit!". Jungwoo dengan kesal mematikan Handphonenya. Dengan perasaan kacau balau ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menyebrang. Tak sadar, Mobil besar berwarna Silver itu menghantam tubuh Jungwoo dengan keras hingga membuat lelaki tampan itu terlempar jauh dari tempat ia tertabrak. Tubuhnya tertuai banyak darah. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Dua gadis kembar berlari kearahnya dan memangkunya./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Oppa!.. Oppa!", Teriak Sora dan Yora hampir /"Mianhaeyo.. Yora-ya… Oppa tidak menuruti nasehatmu!", Suara lemah dan berat Jungwoo membuat Isak tangis kedua Gadis itu makin /"Andwae Oppa!.. Andwae!.. Kajima!.. Kajima!", Teriak Yorabr /"Sora.. Yora.. Mianhae.. Mianhaeyo.. sebenarnya aku mencintai kalian berdua melebihi sahabat. Aku sangat mencintai kalian!", Ucap Jungwoo tulus/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""Ya!.. Oppa!, kau boleh mencintai kami dan memiliki salah satu dari kami. Tapi tolong!. Tolong jangan tinggalkan kami berdua Ne?!" Isak tangis mereka /"Sudahlah..".. "It's Okay!.. I'm sorry If I will leave you now..I'm Sorry..I Love you two..,, I'm So sorry….", Tangan Jungwoo yang terulur ke pipi kanan Yora dan pipi kiri Sora perlahan jatuh bersamaan dengan tertutupnya mata Jungwoo dan tetesan kecil turun dari kelopak matanya dan jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang penuh darah../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;""ANDWAEEEE…!", Teriak Yora dengan perasaan sangat sedih./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"_FIN_/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Cinta mereka berakhir tanpa tujuan. Cinta mereka terputus karena takdir menjadikan hari bahagia mereka menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidup /Tapi seiring dengan cinta itu juga, tak semua cinta berakhir bahagia. Karena cinta itu sebenarnya adalah penantian yang cukup luar biasa untuk mempertahankannya…/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Kita tidak tahu kapan perpisahan akan datang. Yang jelas, hanya kata ikhlas untuk mencairkan kesakitan hati saat semua itu terjadi…/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Mungkin… Jika cinta mereka tidak bersatu disini. Masih ada alam lain yang lebih indah dan dapat menyatukan mereka disana../p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: helvetica, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.3199996948242px;"Thanks For Readingbr /Please.. Leave a comment+like for me. 1 Comment or Like, It's so very fantastic and so very building for Author..^^/p


End file.
